To the dark side of the moon and back
by Medievil
Summary: the Enterprise set's out to investigate the strange happenings on the dark side of Earths moon


"Captain's log star date 0605009. the federation has sent the _ENTERPRISE_ to investigate the strange happenings on earth's moon particularly the dark side our mission is to find out what is happening and put a stop to it"Kirk made his report "Mr Spock any speculation on the situation?"kirk asked

"no captain but being so close to earth would be a nostalgic experience for you would it not"Spock said

"yes Spock I hope we have the chance to visit earth"kirk said any thought on why it is only the dark side moon colonies disappearing?"kirk asked"no but i shall give it thought captain"Spock said

kirk pressed the intercom button to engineering"engineering Scott here"scotty said

"check up report scotty"kirk said

"everythings in good shape"scotty said

"thank you Mr Scott kirk out"kirk let go of the intercom button and said" approximate time of arrival Mr Chekhov?"kirk asked

"at this speed captain two hours "Chekhov said

kirk retired to his quarters for an hour an a half he spent the next thirty minutes asking spock questions no one could answer"Spock are these sentences true or false the following sentence is true the preceding sentence is false"kirk asked

"that question is a paradox therefor it is impossible to answer correctly"Spock said

"here's another one I'm only as big as a pebble but i hold back entire oceans what am I ?"kirk asked

"that question is one i do not know the answer to.

after twenty five more minutes of that Chekhov said "approaching earths moon"

"security team to transporter room"kirk said after pushing the intercom button kirk and Spock walked down to the transporter room"Mr Scott energize"kirk said they landed on the boundary between light and dark side of the pulled out his communicator and said "energize successful kirk out. lets find out what happened to those people. after about twenty minutes of walking they saw people on the pulled out his communicator"kirk to _Enterprise_ send Dr McCoy._Enterprise_.my communicators dead"kirk said

"and so are these people"Spock said

"anything to explain it?"Kirk asked

"no captain my tricorder doesn't pick up anything"Spock said

"well let's move on before we find out"kirk said with that one of the four people on the security team fell down "Ensign!"kirk exclaimed

"it's to late captain he's already dead"Spock said

"we have to go back"Kirk said

"that is a logical decision captain but we cant contact the_ Enterprise_ and we cant go back"Spock said

"why not?"Kirk asked

"because captain i cannot move back" kirk then tried to move back but he couldn't move"I guess the only option is forward"kirk said after twenty minutes of walking kirk asked"spock did you feel an odd numbing sensation back there?"

"indeed I did captain"Spock said

"Spock is that a dark patch?" kirk asked pointing to an area up ahead

" I am not sure captain" Spock said

they walked to the patch that seemed to stretch miles across when they went in one of the security team screamed and ran back after watching for a few minutes they saw him drop in the distance

"Spock any idea?"kirk asked

"he was terrified of the dark"one of the two security people said

after a pause they continued after about five minutes they were out of the ten minutes of walking they heard a ticking noise like a clock

"Spock anything?"kirk asked

"no"Spock said

then the security person that spoke up earlier began to age asked

"captain whats happening?"

"Spock anything!"exclaimed kirk

"he seems to be aging at ten years per second."Spock said

"is there anything we can do?"Kirk asked

"negative captain there is nothing we can do for said

"DAMMIT Spock my men are dying one by one we have to do something!"kirk exclaimed

"our only option is forward"just then the man fell down dead after fifteen minutes the remaining security woman felt extreme fear after another minute she screamed and ran back

kirk looked at Spock and whispered "forward" after twenty minutes kirk felt pain in his chest it began spreading "Spock help"then he screamed i pain and fell down dead Spock just kept Spock saw a humanoid in the distance he scanned it with his tricorder it said human Spock walked up to him he said "congratulations you passed the gauntlet you are the first ever now i will grant you three wishes"he said

"what are you?"Spock asked

"I'm part of an secret society we are called Floyds we were sent here during nineteen seventies"he said

"bring back everyone who has died in your gauntlet"Spock said

"it is done"he said

"move back under ground with your gauntlet"with that he disappeared Spock took out his communicator and said "beam me up mr scott" when he got there he saw that kirk and the security team was already there he told kirk what happened"your mind must have been wiped while you were dead

"Mr Spock i think this one should stay with us"kirk said

"agreed captain" with that they headed out on their next mission


End file.
